Soi Song Shots
by SuppaOtaku
Summary: AU Song One-shots featuring my favorite captain: Soi Fong and all the pairings I love her in. No Yuri or Yaoi, Het F/M M/F. Soi-Centric -Alotta UlquiSoi-
1. ShuuSoi: Never Is A Short Time

_**A/N:** I wrote this because I'm pissed. There are too much Yuri/Shoujo-ai stories about Soi Fon, and it **really** pisses me off. First of all, she's not a lesbian maybe she swings both ways but who knows but she's not a full lesbo, second of all neither is Yoruichi and last but not least it's getting old. YoruFon is getting very very very old. Pair her up with __Aizen __or even __Tesla __for all I care, no more Yuri. I'm beginning to detest Yuri just because of this._

_But then again, in fiction we all go fucking bonkers._

"I don't own bleach." Talking

_This story is so AU it hurts._ Thinking/Flashback

**"And I don't own these Characters.****"** Stressed words

_Now fucking enjoy the fucking song drabbles!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Never is a short time.<em>**

_"I don't want anything to do with you!"_ her words echoed in his mind, her harsh word shouted out with a cold and hurt voice. He never saw anyone so angry in his life, he rubbed his cheek, the place where her fist connected. She threw a whole tantrum when he tried to make it up for it, she refused to let him touch her. She slapped him away, screaming for him to never get into her life anymore. It was clear they were over, but he couldn't let her go so easily. _"I'm sorry."_

_A hard, soundly slap to the cheek was all she had to give him after that, for such a petite woman she had a lot of strength. She was already lunging to give another one, but he caught her hand easily. Trying to calm her down, if she'd snap right at him it would be extremely troublesome to cover it up those fucking neighbors. . . They always complained at the slightest sound. She didn't listen, tch. As if she would want to listen to him now._

_"I didn't do it!"_ _he yelled back at her, trying to get her to believe him. Despite his efforts she still spat at him. Her long black hair was messy by her constant struggling with him. She somehow managed to overpower him and pushed him to the side. She was independent, she didn't need him, that was clear. But it was the other way around, he needed her. . . And she, obviously wanted nothing to do with him._

_"Get the fuck away from me Hisagi!" she shouted hastily, holding herself back from the well deserved punch she wanted to give him. "I trusted you, I loved you. . . Why did you? You said you would never hurt me." the tears welled up in her grey eyes, it was definitely unlike her to be crying like that. But she has been done wrong, "How could did you do this to **me**?"_

_He shook his head, almost denying anything happened. "I didn't cheat on you. I swear."_

_"**Stop** lying to me! Your words mean nothing to me anymore." the truth hurts they say. As if a knife pierced her heart, it hurt to say it. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes once more. Feeling, no **being** betrayed like this for the second time in her life was hard to overcome. Who could ever love again after being stabbed in the back so many times?_

_The cold words escaped her mouth bitterly, as if she didn't want to speak, "It's over, from this day. . . You and Matsumoto both mean nothing to me."_

And so she left him, but somehow he still believed she was his somehow. Even if Soi Fong was 'stolen' away right before his eyes. By that stoic son of a bitch with his huge green eyes, how Shuuhei wanted to break that pale little neck of his. He didn't know how their relationship was going, and he didn't want to know. But she was smiling again, so he figured that he was a good man. He had to be, _his_ Soi deserves the best she can get, and clearly she had. Too bad it had to be someone other then him.

Even if they were a parted couple. . . They would meet again, surely they would meet again. Even if she was still together with that man. He grudgingly praised the man for being as good to her as he was 'Cifer Ulquiorra'. He could cry her a thousand rivers, and she wouldn't forgive him. But that faithful day would come, and he would_ prove_ he was sorry.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Yah right, like she'll listen! :D_

_I was Inspired by that one song, Lil Mo ft Da Brat - My Good Lovin' (Back Like That remix) If you listen to the song you'll get the story better. If you're ona those fags whom hate rap and love rock, don't listen to it. _


	2. UlquiSoi: Deserved

_**A/N:** Song that inspired me: Stick With U- PCD_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Deserved<em>**

"Don't get up." her voice was calm and soft, soothing him. It was five hours since he fell asleep, he was incredibly tired and probably overworked. The stress was extremely overwhelming, he just wanted to get up and go back to work. But somehow hearing her speak calmed him down.

She turned to him, sitting at the end of the bed with a small, white, moist cloth in her hand. She stared at him with those large grey orbs into his own green eyes. They showed a combination of worry and relief.

"What happened?"

she chuckled warmly, "You fell asleep at your desk." His eyes widened slightly, he couldn't believe it. How could that have happened? Judging by his expression they had to have the same thought. Indeed they had, only the one was angry and the other was worried about it. He groaned, this was bad. Very bad indeed, there was so much work to do at the Arrancar office. He fired his fracción a long time ago, so he was basically running everything by himself. There were only Loly and Menoly to help, but what help meant to him meant nothing but slacking off and coming late to them. They fucked up everything he gave to them, and so they made the Fourth floor a laugh. Even if there were almost fifteen of his co-workers, he did the best and the most work.

So he was running it on his own, basically. Having to do this all on his own was such a hassle. So support was an import thing, and there's where she came in. To support love, and help him but at the same time being independent. She was a strong woman, compared to him she was strong.

He ran a hand through his thick black hair in distress.

"Ulquiorra, don't worry. I covered you." she took place next to him. He was slightly confused.

"What do you mean, 'cover me?'"

"I took care of it, those two lazy good for nothing sluts are finally working. The paperwork should be done by now." she smiled warmly, it was a wonder. How did she ever get Loly and Menoly to work for once?

His stoic face changed it's expression, his gaze softened. How did he ever deserve a woman as good as she was? They were so different, but s alike at the same time. He was called many names. From 'short emotionless fuckin' bastard I can't understand' mainly by Grimmjow, his co-worker running the Sixth floor. To 'The prince of darkness' mainly by Lilinette, the assistant and little sister of his co-worker Starrk. And of course many many more.

And maybe he was all of these things. Besides his mother and long time best friend Inoue Orihime, there was no other woman that could accept him for him as easily as Shaolin. And to eventually becoming soon to be married lovers and companions for life.

It all went so fast.

Being placed into the friend-zone as many times as he did, he was at the verge of giving up. But then he met her. She was stressed and at the point of collapsing from unhappiness. If it were possible. But then hey met, he managed to cheer her up, even though he's so gloomy. Then it came, they were closer, he thought her friend zone had another golden seat. But no, Instead, she confessed. _"You're an amazing man Ulquiorra. Thanks to you, I can love again. I love you, do you love me too?"_

How could **_anyone_ **say no?

He thought they's become nothing more. But her confession changed everything. Thus they became even closer, lovers and eventually the proposal came. When he popped the question, the word 'yes' was as overused as ever. And there she was, sitting beside him, catering to her soon-to-be husband. Not **_once_** complaining while doing so.

"How did I deserve you?"

Her smile widened, "For being you."

Soi Fong moved close to him, gave him a peck on his lips as she smiled.

Oh how he loved this woman. **_His_** Shaolin. His precious, beautiful and sweet Shaolin. The light in his darkness.

He didn't deserve her. But she always told him otherwise. And he learnt to believe her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **:D _


	3. RenjiSoi: World is Yours

_**A/N:** Song that inspired me: World is Mine by Hatsune Miku. Though I like RenRuki and RenTatsu. RenSoi (in this fashion) would be amazing, I'm digging it too :D_

* * *

><p><strong><em>World is Yours<em>**

She was a princess compared to him, a royalty in all her glory. While he was a rough guy, hanging on the streets all the time with his suspicious friends. Not that good of a reputation, you could say Abarai was pretty much a delinquent . . . She was a smart well-known girl with a great reputation of being one of the best female athletes in her school. Very bitchy, she didn't have that much friends but she had enough. Her senpai and four or five other people that clung to her.

So you see, they are the exact opposites.

But in some twisted dark way, Yoruichi made her kohai (reluctantly) collaborate with the redheaded delinquent. The boy needed some money fast, and she was willing to pay. . . On one condition, he'd be the best 'assistant' to her protegee for a week. To help her with her schedule, training and such. Five-hundred dollars a week, that doesn't sound so bad now does it?

Yeah, if the one you have to assist isn't a threatening, distant, cold petite girl that looks down on you. You're supposed to treat her like royalty, it would be hard not to cuss her out all the time like she does to you. It was all for the money. . . at least, that's what he thought it was for. Slowly, their bonding became stronger. She wouldn't mind him that much. Once that happened, she stopped cussing, she stopped threatening and even allowed him to 'accompany' her to several places. He found himself to like her, being a bit possessive and unwilling to 'share'. Later, gestures were returned, they were dating unofficially.

Though their behaviors changed a bit, she was still a Princess, a Queen and was treated like it.

Like he told her before -though it was sarcastically as hekneeled before her- he repeated once more, "I am here to serve you, Queen Shaolin. Whatever you want, I can deliver."

Yes, he could give her whatever she needed, because she was Royalty to him. She _is_ the Queen and World is Hers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **That wasn't that good, but I liked the song._


	4. UlquiSoi: Moment For Life

_**A/N:** Song/videoclip that inspired me: Moment for life by Nicki Minaj._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Moment For Life<em>**

"You look so pretty Shaolin-san." Inoue complimented the girl in front of the mirror. The blonde held a necklace and a brush in her hand, waving it around like a cheerleader would do with a pom-pom. Soi Fong sighed with a small smile. The girl had been a great help, in about a matter of minutes she'd be married to the man of her dreams and besides her friends, Orihime was there to support her fully. The petite bride was about to get married to one of her best friends after all, so to make this the best experience for both Ulquiorra and Shaolin was to help the best way she could. Since cooking food wasn't her specialty, maybe helping to take care of the bride was better. Making sure she looked good, having no-one other then the bridesmaids would come in before the ceremony started.

Her black and yellow pendant, the finishing touch. "I'll go get your veil." so she left, leaving her alone. A soundly poof made her turn around. "Soi-chan how do you feel?" Her godmother appeared before her eyes, the golden eyes, the dark skin, pinned up purple hair and frilly orange dress. Yeah, this was Yoruichi, her godmother. Always coming out at random moments when no one was around.

"Godmother what're doing here?" she asked, it wasn't a surprise. But like I said, random moments.

"Well, my Soi-chan is getting married." she smiled proudly. She couldn't believe it, her student finally found the man she'd be sharing her life with.

"Yeah, I feel like it's going to be special." she looked up. Yoruichi hovered above the ground, floating towards her.

"It will be, because my fairy godmother senses say, you may have this moment for life." Shaolin smiled trough her frown, fairy godmother senses? That reminded her of something, Kisuke wasn't there.

"Where's Kisuke godmother?"

"Don't you worry about him Soi-chan, he's put in the twelfth division for further investigating. Do you know how much it cost to have that roof replaced after it exploded?"

Not that she didn't expect him to not blow anything up, but an entire roof? "Jeez Kisuke."

"Well, boys'll be boys," the dark skinned fairy laughed, small foot steps could be heard on the hallway. That was the sign for her to leave. "Well, have your moment for life Soi-chan. I'll watch you." she winked at her kohai.

"Say 'hi' to Kisuke for me." she greeted as she waved her off.

A flash of orange and white made her disappeared just in time, Orihime and Rukia enetered the room with her veil.

"The ceremony is going to start, are you coming with us?" Rukia announced softly. She nodded as she tilted the tails of her white dress, walking towards them.

"Oh yeah, I took care of the firework thing, Ichigo's going to light them." Soi Fon sighed with relieve, if someone else had to do it, it would probably be messed up.

"Yes, I asked Uryuu-kun to do it too. I hopw we catch the bouquet."

"Na-ah, Ichigo and I'll catch it first."

_Moments to be captured._

This would be the most beautiful moment of her life. Walking up to him hand in hand with Daigoro, her youngest brother, escorting her. All their friends and family surrounding them. Her seven bridesmaids and long time friends, Rukia, Nanao, Isane and her younger sister Kiyone, Yachiru, Orihime and Nemu would throw the flowers. Grimmjow _-Ulquiorras best man-_ with his always nonchalant behavior would congratulate them, say something cheesy and would grin to make it all okay. And then the ceremony would start, after all the blessings she'd say yes lovingly. . .

_And then the kiss._

That would be the best _Moment,_ a moment she's cherish for life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Daigoro is a half-developed OC. OK maybe I kinda stole the dialogue, but I didn't place the lyrics._


	5. GrimmSoi: I Did It

**_I Did It_**

_Pain. Fucking pain._

A throbbing pain is the first thing he felt when he got up, it was horrible. His vision was still slightly blurred and he landed somewhere n the house, but he wasn't sure what exactly. There were cups, bottles, food, clothes and for some odd reason; poker chips sprawled all over the floor. And the fucking light, god that was almost blinding. He looked around the plain room as a form lying next to him shifted. "The fuck?" he muttered, when he noticed he was naked.

"What the fuck did they put in that sake?"

Because of her messy long black hair, her face wasn't visible. And she was lying on her side, so even if her hair wasn't all over her face, you still wouldn't see her. The only thing that was visible was the large black butterfly-like tattoo on her bare back, the size resembled the spacious 'three' on Nelliel's back.

Wait a minute. . . That was the Fong-symbol right? Grimmjow looked closer, yes it was! He remembered Daigoro showing off his tattoo on in on his arm, so this was a Fong sleeping in his bed. She turned slightly, making her face visible.

"I did it." he cheered softly, there she was. The prudest girl in school, the goddess of high-maintenance. It was like he fucked a non, but about one hundred times better. His reputation proceeded him. His record couldn't be broken, no-one could ever exceed him now. He was the official self-proclaimed 'Prince of Prude', just one picture is what he needed. Just to prove to his friends he wasn't bullshitting or just making it all up. Not wanting to waste any time, he took a picture with his phone -which he just took from the floor right next to him-. Man, he was going to win so much fucking money. "I fucking did it, I should be a fucking Kami for this." Normally, he would just push them out. But this was like royalty. So he couldn't do that.

"Oi," he kept shaking, not one reaction. So he tried again, "Oi!" she jumped up, turning to him immediately. The look on her face was priceless, as if he threw a bucket of ice-water on her. She covered herself up with her arms, "Where am I?"

"Yer in my room." he answered simply, he expected an explosion. She was probably just as drunk as he was.

"Eh?" her eyes widened as she realised whom she was talking to. She burst out in screaming, making him cover his ears. God the loud volume was fucking piercing his eardrums. If no-one heard that it was clear that had **_way_** to much to drink yesterday.

"Shut the fuck up!" the blunet yelled, she stopped as he did so. Her eyes twitched as she pulled the white sheet closer to cover herself. Oh no, this couldn't have happened, not ever! She denied, "Ile, Ile. . . Ile! How could this have happened?"

Their eyes locked, as if he was the one to explain it. He was merely a small part of the whole conspiracy, this was all Nnoitra's fault! _He_ was in lust with the petite athlete, and _he_ made her drink so much so could have her. But he didn't count on a brutal robbery, no he didn't.

"I don' know really?"

She almost fell as she collected all her lost clothes, most of them were ripped especially her undergarments were. She wasn't able to wear them anymore, and he knew it too . He smirked as she analysed her stockings, it was ridiculous how much ladders there were in it. She looked at him with a frown,"Jesus Christ. . . animal."

And as she regained her stance, a wave of pain washed over her. It was no wonder, all the bite marks, claw marks and headaches. "Ittai" she let out softly.

"Ya have a nice tatoo by the way." Grimmjow commented, she remembered, she had a lot of bites and scratches. Maybe the pain was because of claw marks on her back.

The back. . . She wondered if the butterfly wasn't damaged. It took a lot of effort to get the Suzumebachi-sting on her back. The size wasn't minute work either, it took a full hour of pain. But it ended up beautiful, and if this one night stand ruined it, there was hell to pay.

"You saw it?" who was she kidding, of course he saw the damn tattoo. The sting covered almost her whole back.

"Yeah, just now." this girl had some serious balls if could stand trough all that pain, sure he had a tattoo on his lower back. But that took five minutes, that large fucking thing had to take about half an hour.

"Hey, Grimmjow you know I can't go home with clothes like this." yeah well, who would? Your bra is snapped in half, your shirt has no hems anymore. . . Only the jeans she had on were reasonable to wear.

"We have alotta chicks 're, they'll lend ya somethin'."

"I'd rather not catch some STD thank you very much. Just give me a shirt. I'll give it back tomorrow."

"Aight."

* * *

><p>"You can call me Kami startin' today!" he shoved the picture into Ulquiorra's face. His face remained as expressionless as ever. His friends surrounded him, observing the picture closely. Szayel's eyes widened for a spit second as he recordnigzed the woman in the picture.<p>

"No way." he said, shaking his head in denail. No matter how slick you were, Soi Fong, the best athlete in school, Queen of high maintenance and probably the nicest one you'll ever catch would never open her legs for you. . . At least not willingly, Nnoitra and Grimmjow were arguing about this for two years now. He believed that the lanky man wasn't capable of ever getting someone like her. She was out of his league, and he was right. And guess who won? This was the first time Granz misplaced a bet, and it was a goddamn loss too.

"Yes way, ya pink motherfucker. I did it. . . I AM GOD!" Grimmjow smirked. If only Nnoitra was able to see this. Szayel still didn't believe it, whereas Starrk did. He was also a part of the bet, which he had just won, but there was still one thing he overlooked, "To be honest I thought she'd go for Ulquiorra."

"Me too, either Ulquiorra or Ggio." Halibel confessed. As being part of the bet, she voted for Ulquiorra. But she was wrong, and it was a honest lost. Another unfortunate part was Grimmjow and his new record and power. His ego would triple in size and they would have a hard time shutting him up. His fracción would say he's Kami. But Halibel wouldn't, though she was impressed by it. It was a honestly not an easy task, and he did it.

If it weren't for his stoic face it would almost sound like a question, "Me, why?"

"No reason," Coyote muttered. Only he would know why. "pay up everyone."

Ha, the start of a beautiful day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Like the story Please review ;D_


	6. Warning

_**A/N:** Rated M for sexual content._


	7. UlquiSoi: Onegai

_**A/N:** __Song: Lust - Chris Cricker (IKR, when I heard it first I thought of a begging submissive Shaolin.) I know I'm lame._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Onegai<em>**

_"Ulquiorra. . ."_

That name, it rolled off her tongue easily didn't it? She moaned it in ecstasy. . . Overwhelming pleasure waved through her body as her nails dug into his flesh. It was almost impossible for her to feel this good, and that all because of him and what he did. Her face was flushed, her hair sprawled over the pillow and her eyes half closed in bliss. She guided his pale hands over her soft curves up and down as she desired. The moans almost were to much for him to handle. If the urge to take her wasn't as great enough as it was, her deep moans and erratic breathing made him stiffen -in more then one way-.

"U-U-Ulquiorra, onegai." she begged as she stumbled over her words, her vision blurred as he began to massage her perky breasts. He ground his body, overshadowing her completely. With a loving wet lick, Shaolin proceeded to push his whole head onto her bosom, to make him take her whole nipple in. They both knew she wouldn't take it for much longer. He looked up to her satisfied face, she pulled his entire body onto her. One naked form against the other, her fingers tangled in the stands of his thick black hair.

_"Onegai. . ." _she begged once more.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Like the story Please review. __This is actually my first attempt at lime. I rate this story M for this chapter. _


	8. UlquiSoi: Cover

_**A/N:** Somehow, the song: Shooting Star -Nagare Hoshi- from Home Made Kazoku made me wanna write this. (Kinda) Continuation to: Moment for life._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cover<strong>_

Leaning against the door frame the short dark-haired watched her husband on the couch, he was in deep thought apparently. He knew she was there, but didn't say anything. The moonlight and lights on the streets shone through the cracks of the blinds, giving the room a rather dark and sad look. She was worried about him, he acted strange the last few days and she couldn't get him to act a little less gloomy. Though he was already a gloomy person, he acter rather world-weary, "You should really come to bed." she advised as she adjusted her silky gown.

She could hear him sigh softly, even if there was a distance between them. She walked over to him, worry written all over her face. She seated next to him, instantly he lowered his head onto her, resting in her lap. As expected, her skin was warm and soft. Shaolin patted his black hair softly, "Ulquiorra, please tell me what's wrong." she pleaded. She needed to know what was bothering him like this.

"Nothing." his baritone voice sounded as serious as ever, but this was a rather unexpected and unsatisfying answer. There had to be _something_!

"Nothing?" she repeated dumbfounded. That couldn't be.

"I'm just a little stressed out, I haven't slept that well in over five days." that would explain everything, he even fell asleep at his desk the other day. She sighed in relieve,

"Is that it? I though someone died."

He nodded slowly as he raised his head to be at eye-level. She embraced him slowly, cold against warm. He relaxed, breathing in and out, slowly. It was truly relaxing lying in her arms like that, "Let's go to sleep, I'll cover you tomorrow." whispered sweetly.

She gave the pale man before her a loving peck on the lips. So the couple say in each other's arms, sharing the warmth.

"Don't worry about it, I'm here."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Yeah, I actually wear night gowns. And I know I'm lame ;D_


	9. GrimmSoiNnoi: Sandwich

**_A/N: _**_Inspiration: (For some odd reason) Girlfriend- Avril Lavigne _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sandwich<em>**

"I need ya ta help me!" A lanky man almost jumped onto Ggio, rushing him to answer a question he hadn't even asked yet. The shorter male was slightly confused, but even angrier that the dolt tried to practically choke him. With all his power, he pushed Nnoitra off him. He rose to his feet as he dusted off his white clothes, now it was his turn to question the man that came attacking him,"What's your fucking deal?" he cursed at the older student, whom also rose back to his feet.

A bit calmer, the man explained, "Listen, I need ta know where Fong Shaolin lives." Ggio widened his eyes at the request. One, because it was an incredibly stupid idea giving a potential, schizophrenic rapist the address of the petite woman. And two, he had heard of the night before and what happened. Grimmjow won their little bet of whom was first to sleep with the prude woman, but he didn't give in and wanted a re-match. And besides not wanting to give money, Nnoitra also wanted to satisfy his lust somehow, and this was the perfect excuse.

"I'm not gonna tell you where she lives, she'll kill me." he said, he could already feel the painful end coming near him if he spoke one word. Not to mention, Soi Fong disliked the lanky man to no ends. . . And telling him where she lives would be a stupid idea. Nnoitra however, disagreed and found that Ggoi should give him the information, "I don' care, I need ya ta tell me now." he demanded. The shorter man shook his head.

"Go ask her yourself man." he supposed, he looked at the watch he carried, it seemed that it was time to go. Nnoitra scoffed and huffed at the younger man, but he gave little to nothing about it, granting that Nnoitra couldn't beat him up for it. Mainly because his grandfather, Barragan Louisenbairn payed for practically everything he owned. And because he wouldn't get the information anyways, even if he beat him up, and whom would give information after getting a beating he can handle? He walked off, leaving his elder alone in the dorm.

"Fuck you man." he cursed at him.

"'Kay bro, see ya later!"

* * *

><p>It was lunch time, and Shaolin found herself to be sandwiched between two lustful men. There wasn't really any way out, she was just waiting for the bell to save her. Yoruichi however, found it every amusing, and didn't do anything about it. Instead of really concentrating on her, they were mainly focused on insulting each other. Thought they were both unappealing to her, she even kept repeating it, they still wouldn't leave her alone.<p>

"She doesn't want ya, get lost Nnoitra." Grimmjow said, he pressed her body against his own, she recoiled from him, but he kept going. Nnoitra's eyes twitched slightly at the insult. For a moment, he didn't know what to say, but then he pulled her body into his grasp. She cursed under her breath as the two were set on tearing her apart. She was being pulled from left, into Grimmjow's arms, to right, into Nnoitra's grasp.

"You get lost, ya don't even know what yer doing." once again, she was pulled from side to side. She finally managed to get away from them both, she brushed her hair out of her face, "Will you both get lost, I want neither of you." she almost yelled. Coming back with some smart-ass comment, the lanky man held her small hand in his own rough hands. His hands made sand-paper feel like a baby's butt.

"C'mon, you want me, and ya know it too," he said, Grimmjow interrupted his 'love speech' by simply pushing him away, he pulled her by his side. "Fuck off, she said 'no', didn't ya hear?" the blue-haired student exclaimed. The embarrassment they caused was. . . There were no words for it, Soi Fong blushed as she covered her face in her hands. The two continued their squabble, pulling her from side to side once more.

"Fuck you, she's mine!" the lanky man yelled, she flinched at the loud volume of his voice.

"She was never yours ta begin with, I did'r first." the blue-haired male exclaimed angrily.

"Don' break the bro-code man, grant me this one."

"Hell _no,_ go rape someone else."

"This is harassment, let go of me goddammit!" she hissed, no attention granted yet. The tugging and pulling continued, and she was pretty sure her wrist were red now. She let out a loud scream, having the two releasing her immediately, but also earning unwanted attention. And finally her hands free, and she could walk away.

"Listen to me and listen good, I don't want you," she pointed at them accusingly, "And this is the last time one of you touches me! Get the fuck off my back, and leave me alone you godforsaken sonsofbitches!" she shouted, this was probably the fist time she even lost control and curse like that. Her hair was practically standing, her breathing erratic and her eyes angry. Any normal guy would avoid the angry, threatening girl, but they however. . . Found it a turn-on.

She grabbed her book from the table, turned back and walked away as if nothing happened. Her senpai chased her, to prevent anything bad happening when she'd bump into someone. The two men stood alone -well not exactly- in the cafeteria, Nnoitra sighed.

"Man, she looks hot when she's pissed." Grimmjow commented nonchalantly, Nnoitra nodded at the statement.

"Yeah," the lanky man agreed. After a brief silence, Grimmjow raised his hand.

"I call dibs." they said simultaneously.

Houston, we have a _huge_ problem.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Being sandwiched is fun for everyone, but it can get pretty awkward at school._


	10. GgoiSoi: Change

**_A/N: _**_Inspiration: You won't get it, unless you're Dutch (like me) _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Changed<em>**

"No way in hell." still stupefied, Shaolin stood with her jaw dropped gawking at the figure. This boy was supposedly the annoying kid she dealt with last year. He was that dolt of a brother Loly had introduced to her when they became friends. That irritating classmate she beat up in gym more then once, ignored almost every time he even dared to speak to her and _he_ was that fucker that made her cut her hair out of desperation -though she let it grow back when he decided not to grab her hair constantly-.

"Yes way in hell, that's him." Rangiku patted her back as she regained her posture, he hadn't noticed them yet. And that was only better, since Soi Fong wasn't really in the mood for a conversation with him. Even though Loly was considered to be one of her friends, being in the same gymnastics class and all, she had to admit she was surprised at the rather _pleasant_ change. It was a change she found unbelievable though, so she asked the question again,"That is Vega?"

Matsumoto nodded heavily as she answered nonchalantly,"Yep," she said -for some odd reason - with pride,"that is Vega alright."

She had to believe it. This was Matsumoto Rangiku's saying after all, she knew everything about everyone. Though the busty blonde wasn't exactly the most_ trustworthy _person most of the time, when it came to these things she was always right. And everybody knew that, but this was way to hard to believe for the short dark-haired student. Tripping over her words, Soi Fong tried to deny the obvious, "I mean, seriously. No-he, but! Look at him! He's. . . He's," she couldn't even find the right words to describe it, "what's the word?"

"Hot." Rangiku answered the question. It wasn't like she _could_ finish the sentence without choking on her words. And you may wonder if it is even possible to choke on words? Well, she could.

"Yeah, that's the one." she admitted softy. She would _never_ say it out loud. And though Rangiku heard her, she chose not to comment.

Rangiku pushed her towards him as the shorter student gasped in surprise, "Maybe he changed?" she said suggestively.

"No, I'm entirely sure he didn't change one bit."

"Go say 'hi' to him." the tall woman encouraged, Soi Fong's eyes widened at the suggestion. She immediately shook her head as she waved Matsumoto off, slowly walking away from the table they were seated behind. Rangiku however, followed her and kept trying to talk her into talking to him. Shaolin rolled her eyes as the two came closer to subject of their earlier chat. Trying to avoid further suggestions, she just raised volume of her voice as she spoke whenever Rangiku commented, and gave short answers of 'yes' and 'no'.

Interrupting their conversation, a deep voice from behind them called out to her,"Hey! If it ain't my favorite gal; Shaolin-chan." she froze as he came near them. That was all Rangiku needed for another 'wink-wink nudge-nudge' to annoy her. He was the only one to call her that stupid nick name_. _She felt his hand touch her shoulder, just to prevent her from walking away."What do you want Vega?" she turned to him. Though his voice was deeper, he still sounded the same.

"I see you remembered me, I'm touched." he said sarcastically. She let out a soft groan in despair. Maybe, just maybe he had matured a bit, she hoped. She wished he had changed, but hope screwed her over once again. So now he wasn't the annoying teen she had to deal with last year, he turned into the annoying adolescent she has to deal with_ this_ year. And she didn't exactly prepare for that, she just hoped he would fuck off for ever and go to some sort of boarding school in America or something.

He took her hands, "Lemme take you out, there's a party tonight at a guy's place I know." he suggested. Aside from fuming because he took her hand and raging inside because he just asked her out -for some odd reason she found it nice of him- the short girl proceeded to **not** punch his sorry ass to the moon and taking her hands out of his own. While Matsumoto snickered softly as she passed by, Soi Fong growled.

The short dark-headed woman opened her mouth to say no, but a certain someone else, a blonde mind you, answered for her; "Eight o'clock, your sister's apartment. Don't be late, I'll have her prepare." Rangiku answered happily as she pushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. The shorter woman tried to contain her anger and annoyance merely by biting her lip. It truly was a wonder she didn't draw blood yet.

He ran off as soon as the words were spoken,"See ya later, Shaolin-_chan_."With a typical pout and fake tears streaming down her face, Soi Fong let out a silent scream. This was such an awful moment, especially for her.

"It'll be alright, I have you look like me in no time." Rangiku reassured as she patted her back. Not that it helped a bit, but the busty blonde didn't care one bit.

She sniffed dramatically as she noted with a shaky voice; "God I hate my life."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **YEAH! The first one of the five GgoiSoi I'll write :D Should I continue?_


	11. IchiSoi: Teach, Please?

**_A/N: _**_Inspiration: Some Stupid Ass Movie I Saw Yesterday._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Teach, Please?<em>**

"_Hey Ichigo, why don't you just fuck her? Y'know, like those sluts do in the movies."_

It's easier said then done, really. Just thinking about it made his skin crawl. But what was he going to do about it? Now he understood why people did this, it was their only option, they were stuck. Maybe it was_ his_ only option. It was still sickening though, sleeping with miss Fong. He was only seventeen for God's sake. Even though she was four years older, still way too short for him though. But that wasn't the problem, the real problem was that she was mean as hell. and maybe she'd turn him off. Maybe she'd tell his parents he tried to have sex with her, or maybe even worse; she'd sue him for sexual intimidation. Because what he was about to do is probably considered illegal.

_Well,_ he though as he scribbled down the answer to the question in his book,_ I have to try something. _And now was the time, he had figured. After the tutoring was over, he was going to stay to execute, leave and then everything would be _alright_. His eyes scanned her every movement, if he was gonna do this today, it had to be done carefully. He couldn't make a mistake, one stutter would throw it off._ Man, this is hard_, he complained in his mind,_ like a fucking test_. Ichigo looked around in the class he shared with about ten other people, Soi Fong was still explaining the math formulas. Unlike Ichigo, everybody was paying attention and trying to get what was being said. This, and a few other things, were probably the reasons why he was failing math. The only thing he did noticed was that she sounded a bit stressed. "Well, that was all for today, any questions?" nobody answered her, nor looked confused, "Okay then, class is over."

After everyone left, Shaolin noticed that Ichigo was still seated, looking her up and down, "What are you still doing here, leave. Go home." she tried to shoo him away, he had no reason to be there anyways. He refused, shaking his head. this confused her, weren't teenagers always trying to get away as soon as they could? Especially from school and such.

"I-I don't really want to leave," he stuttered, she frowned. He got up and stood in front of her, looking her dead in the eye. She felt a bit uncomfortable under his gaze, but it wasn't as intense as when she looked away. She broke the awkward silence with a question, her voice slightly hoarse, "Why would you want to stay?" He moved a little closer, making her even more uncomfortable.

"It's just that, I'm failing teach," he said softly, trying not to scare the already stressed woman, "and I need your help." she took a step back, almost touching her desk. The golden ring she had on clattered against the iron of her desk leg, earning his attention. _A ring huh_, he stared at the glimmering jewel and the shining little diamonds in it,_ I wonder where she got that. _She noticed him staring at it. "T-T-That's where tutoring is for." she tried to reason, her voice was almost gone. Her lips stuck together, she couldn't believe the incompetence she had. In front of her student non the less. He moved even closer, invading her private space, "That's not what I meant, teach."

"I do something for you, and you do something for me, _right?_"

_Right. . ?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Short chapter, to show you I'm still alive. You can make up an ending yourself. It has like two possible endings, no sex, or sex. Maybe she's married to someone . . . Think it over._


End file.
